I Get Off
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody loves himself but loves Teddy more. Cody/Ted, John/Randy. SLASH


Title: I Get Off

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Ted

Warning: Sex. Lots of it.

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Author's Notes: I've been up since 2 because I'm an insomniac and I was listening to Halestorm's, I Get Off and couldn't resist a Cody wank fic ;)

Chapter1/1

He couldn't stop staring.

It was a beautiful, stunning sight to behold. A sight that was so rare, so unbelievable that he was tempted to take out his phone and record it. He would have never imagined that the heat in the ring between the two men extended into reality. That there was more to the passionate bouts of testosterone laden power struggles. And it was arousing, so _hot_, to watch them dominate one another like this.

Randy was braced against the wall, back facing Cody, John's hands gripping Randy's hips hard enough to leave imprints in the tanned skin. Cody could only gaze raptly as John pounded Randy roughly, eyes riveted to John's cock sliding in and out at a pace that would have made Cody cum by now. Randy was loving it as he stroked himself in a rhythmic synchronicity that reflected John's thrusts.

"Oh fuck yeah," Randy moaned, sounding like a cheap whore. His noises were music to Cody's ears. The whimpers, the grunts, the groans. The sound of John's balls slapping against Randy's ass was fuel for Cody's rapidly growing erection. And really, John looked good like this, muscles bulging and sweat trickling down that sculpted body.

Cody licked his lips, looking from John to Randy. Those thick, corded thighs were straining and he was engrossed as Randy fisted himself. He stifled his own moan, touching himself through his sweatpants, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He would have loved to join them, to be on his knees, sucking Randy off or to have Randy fuck him. He was already leaking, he was so turned on.

He couldn't even remember why he'd decided to come to Randy's room in the first place. It was Randy's own fault for giving Cody a key. But when he'd cracked open the door after hearing peculiar sounds coming from within, he hadn't expected to come face to face with a wet dream. This would be masturbation material for weeks to come.

"I'm gonna cum," John warned and Cody ignored the disappointment. He could have watched them for _hours_. "Randy, fuck, Randy, I'm not gonna last much longer with you doin' that. You look so hot, baby."

Randy tossed John a saucy wink, smirking, "Your fault." God, could Randy get any sexier? He was the epitome of sex. The man was a flesh made god designed solely for sex. "You feel so good in me, John. So hard," Randy was mewling and John was affected by his words, his pace increasing to a speed that had Cody so hard he felt like he was going to cum in his pants.

"Randy… Fuck! Stop talkin' like that," John grunted, "You're so tight, baby. I've never had it better."

"And you talk about me!" Randy bit back a cry, motions on his cock become erratic, "That's it, John. Right there. Goddamnit!" Randy _screamed_, loud enough that Cody jumped, hand pausing on his own throbbing cock. "I fuckin' love you," he moaned wantonly. Cody watched, fascinated, as Randy climaxed, coating his hand and the wall in front of him with his cum.

John threw back his head, releasing a guttural moan that went straight to Cody's cock, Randy's orgasm having a domino effect on John. Cody disregarded the fact that he was in the middle of a public hallway at two o'clock in the morning and that anyone could see him. He shakily rose to his feet, glaring at the obscene tent in his sweats, at the huge wet spot on his crotch. He quietly closed the door, hoping that the two men inside didn't hear it click shut. He'd never live it down if they caught him perving them.

The short walk back to his room was uncomfortable as he attempted to hide his arousal, to mask it. But he was so fucking hard. He wanted nothing more then to get into the privacy of the bathroom, take a shower, and have probably one of the shortest wanks of his life. He could only hope that Ted was still sound asleep.

Cody slipped into their room silently, the light from the hall illuminating enough of the room for him to see that yes, Ted was oblivious to the waking world. He allowed himself the luxury of watching Ted. What he wouldn't have given to reenact the pornography he'd just seen with Ted. To have Ted spread out underneath him… To hear Ted moan in pleasure… "Fuck," Cody murmured, his erection becoming almost painful.

He stripped, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. The warm spray of the shower was relaxing, the Axe body wash that Ted loved so much and carried with him everywhere, providing enough lubricant and stimulation (because it was _Ted's) _for Cody to know he would last only minutes. Images of all the dirty things he wanted to do to Ted flashed in his mind. He imagined it was Ted's hand on his cock, not his own. He ran his other hand across his chest, flicking against the brown nipples, resisting the call to moan. It felt so fucking good and his body was on fire with need, with want.

He hadn't slept with a man. He was saving that particular part of his virginity for Ted, if the opportunity ever presented itself. But he wasn't naïve and after watching Randy and John going at it like two jungle cats in the middle of mating season… He tentatively touched his ass, slipping his finger past the tight ring of muscle. It was a strange sensation, not entirely uncomfortable but odd. There was a slight burn as he penetrated himself and he wondered how a cock, especially one of John's size, could fit in such a small hole.

He chuckled. Okay, maybe he _was_ that naïve. He ignored his cock for the moment and lubed his fingers with more of the Axe, spreading his legs wider to better accommodate the intrusion. He twisted two fingers inside, not quite sure what the big deal was about it. Until he touched _that_. A bundle of fuck that sent a shudder down his spine and he couldn't have stopped the loud moan even if he'd wanted to.

"Holy shit." It felt amazing. Like nothing he'd ever felt before. God, masturbating just his dick wouldn't be enough, not after this. He closed his eyes, fingers sliding in to the knuckle (and he had such large hands and long fingers), stroking that spot until he was writhing uncontrollably on his hand, not caring how slutty he would have looked to an outside observer.

He pretended it was Ted making love to him. Ted's cock would have filled him more but the visual imagery that Ted was _with_ him was too much. His body was thrumming like a taut guitar string and he came with a cry, the shower spray muting his moan of ecstasy. He sagged against the wall, ignoring the shame that spread through him. What kind of sick fuck was he to imagine his married, straight, best male friend having sex with him?

He wrapped a towel around his hips, gasping when he almost ran into Ted. "Hey, Ted," he cursed his voice for breaking, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hog the bathroom."

"It's," Ted squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "3:00, Baby-boy."

"Yeah, so?"

"You were taking a shower," Ted stated as if Cody was slow, "At 3. In the morning. You ok? You used to take baths in the middle of the night when you were a kid because you couldn't sleep."

"I'm fine. Just… I was with Randy. Working out."

Ted raised a brow, "Uh-huh. What…kinda of work out?"

"Dude, that's sick," Cody scowled, "A jog."

"So, if I call Randy right now he's goin' to confirm you went for a run," Ted crossed his arms in front of his chest, suspicious.

Cody frowned, "What does it fuckin' matter? Maybe I was having sex, you ever think of that?"

Ted rolled his eyes, "It wasn't too good if you had to come back here and jack off."

Cody blushed scarlet, eyes widening. "You, uh, you heard that?"

"Oh yeah, buddy. It's what woke me up. I didn't peg you for a screamer," Ted grinned.

Cody was _mortified._ He sank bonelessly onto his bed, "Oh. Sorry."

"You screamed a name."

_Oh fuckin' shit._ "I did?"

"Yeah. Mine and unless you know another Ted, I'm goin' to assume it was me. You wanna tell me about it?" Ted sank next to Cody, their thighs touching and Cody couldn't think. "What's up, Baby-boy?"

_Other then me getting a second wind?_ "I, uh, I don't know what to say."

"How about, what you were thinking about when you moaned my name?"

Cody beginning to get angry with Ted's persistence. "What the fuck does it matter? Now you know I'm some sick pervert! God, I never wanted you to find out about it."

"About what?"

Cody snarled, "That I want you to fuck me."

"Don't be so crude, Cody," Ted admonished teasingly, "And don't make that face," he twisted Cody's lips into a smile, "So you want me to make love to you? Seriously?"

"You're being really calm about this." Cody was on the verge of losing it and Ted was being nonchalant.

Ted shrugged, "It's kinda hot."

Stop. Rewind. "What?"

"I said, it's kinda hot," Ted repeated, hand on Cody's face clapping him on the shoulder, "Don't you?"

"…I just jacked off in the shower thinking about you and you're ok with that?" Cody asked incredulously, wondering if he was in some parallel dimension or he was sucked into an episode of the Twilight Zone. "Because if you're gay then you're so far in the closet, you're in fuckin' Narnia."

"I'd go gay for one person and I'm lookin' at him," Ted said softly, completely solemn, all traces of jesting gone. "I just didn't think I had a chance. I didn't wanna try it when we were younger because of the age gap. And when we got older, you were obsessed with Randy. I gave up."

"Yeah, well, Randy's kinda got his own thing going on right now." And he was _not_ going to elaborate. It was Randy's secret to tell. "And I looked up to Randy. You got adoration and lust confused."

"What is it with me?"

"Do you really have to ask? Because it's been going on for years." Cody had to use two hands to tally it up; it was that pathetic. "So… um, where do we go from here? I don't want there to be any weird moments."

Ted gripped the awakening cock underneath Cody's towel. "See if you want me first."

Cody gulped, "Holy hell!" he squeaked, surprised that Ted was being that bold.

He must've died. Randy must've have saw him and killed him. Because this was heaven.

Cody knew he must have resembled a Furby because his eyes were so wide they were bulging. He could do nothing but stare at his best friend, into those beautiful blue eyes, and wonder exactly what circle of Hell he was going to end up in when all was said and done. Because there was no possible way that Ted's hand was on his cock, massaging him through the tee tiny towel that he had slung around his hips. And that was most certainly not lust on Ted's handsome face.

"Teddy?" he breathed, voice coming out a raspy moan, Ted's hand touching him just _right_.

"What, Baby-boy?" Ted purred the stupid nickname that Cody hated but God, it sounded fucking hot coming from Ted's mouth right then. "I want you to touch yourself like you were in the shower. When you were thinkin' about me."

"I…I…" Cody stuttered, blushing, legs involuntarily spreading wider to allow Ted better access to his rock hard erection. "I can't," he squeaked, feeling in that second that he was thirteen and his much cooler, older friend had just discovered him jacking off to Penthouse; only those inflated bimbos had done nothing for him and he'd spent more time picturing Ted, naked, on his knees.

"It's just me, Cody," Ted said, hand abandoning Cody's cock.

"Exactly! This isn't real. It can't be real. Look, I saw Randy and John fuckin' and I mean, he must have found me outside the door. Oh shit, I should have known not to peek. I don't know what he hit me with and he must've knocked me out somethin' hard," Cody was rambling, on the verge of hyperventilating when a pair of oh so soft lips were on his, effectively shutting him up.

Ted's lips were smooth, luscious. A come hither to pout that would have felt _amazing_ on his cock. Ted was gripping him by the back of his head, fingers kneading in his hair, shoving them impossibly close. Ted's tongue was probing Cody's beseechingly and Cody eagerly returned the action. He didn't care that saliva was trickling down his chin or that this was quite possibly the messiest kiss he'd ever been engaged in; it was so needy, so passionate, that Cody knew it was perfect. Despite how incredibly unbelievable.

Cody arched against Ted's muscular body, feeling Ted's erection against his own. "Oh fuck, Teddy," Cody groaned, breaking the kiss. Ted's fingers unhooked the towel, the sparse material dropping to the floor, leaving Cody in all his naked glory. It was too late to feel embarrassed or shy. And truly, this was his Ted. Ted, who had seen him naked hundreds of times. Ted, who had walked in on him with several girls. But this was much more intimate. He was bared before Ted like a lover.

"So beautiful, Baby-boy," Ted's eyes raked over him, _devouring_ him. "You've grown up." His fingers just barely skimmed Cody's weeping arousal, sending a jolt through Cody's body. "So big."

Who would have thought that just _words_ would make Cody all the more turned on? "Shit, Ted…"

"Touch yourself," Ted urged again, grabbing Cody's hand and placing it on his neglected cock. "I wanna know what you were doin'. I wanna know how you like it. Tell me, Cody."

Cody's hips pistoned forward, despite that it was _his_ hand on his own dick, but with Ted standing there holding his hand… "Why does it matter?" Cody murmured, loathing that he was betraying his apprehension to Ted. "What if… I don't know understand."

"There's nothin' to understand," Ted smiled, "Just go with what you feel. What you want. Because, baby, I'm game for anything tonight. However far you wanna go."

Cody swallowed nervously, nodding, languidly pumping his cock in his hand. Ted was standing there, completely clothed, just staring at Cody in the midst of his self exploration. Cody closed his eyes, pretending it was Ted touching him. His other hand slowly trailed towards his chest, feeling his sculpted pectorals, teasing his nipples. He'd never really been fascinated with a man's nipples, never felt his own during the thousands of times he'd masturbated. But it felt good. And they began to harden as he rolled the nubs between his fingers. The blood rushed to his cock in a dizzying effect.

"Talk to me, Baby-boy," Ted's voice was right next to his ear, his warm breath ghosting the lobe. Cody shuddered. "What are you feelin?"

"Like I'm on fire," Cody moaned, not daring to open his eyes, "God, Teddy, I'm so hot. So hard. I wanna have you fuck me, Teddy."

"You ever been with another man, Cody?" Ted licked the shell of his ear.

"No. Only want you. Always you, Teddy."

Ted groaned and Cody could _feel_ him behind him, could feel Ted's achingly hard cock resting between the planes of his ass, the head just barely grazing his opening. Since when had Ted gotten undressed? He desperately wanted to turn around, to see Ted naked but he was too caught up in this game they were playing. "Damn, Cody… You're not makin' this easy on me."

"Earlier, in the shower," Cody's pace on his cock tapered off, leaving him craving for release but knowing that the end result would be so much sweeter. "I fucked myself, imagining it was you."

Ted was rocking against his ass, moaning softly. "That's… That's sexy. Goddamn."

"I used your Axe."

"Do it for me now. Finger yourself, Baby-boy."

Cody couldn't deny that request, Ted's voice filled with so much yearning and unrestrained desire. He suckled diligently on his fingers, could hear Ted's sharp intake of breath. He must've looked a sight. Swollen lips, legs parted obscenely, cock jutting hard between his legs, sucking on his own fingers. "Give me some room, Ted."

He momentarily missed the feeling of having Ted so close to him. But this was on the verge of exhibitionism and it was awakening a perverse side of him that he'd never known had existed. Cody slipped two fingers into his virgin entrance, still loose from earlier. "I was only thinking of you when I was looking at Randy and John. Wanted to know what your cock would feel like in me. If you'd fill me up like John filled up Randy."

"_Cody_!" The tell tale noises of Ted pleasuring himself snapped Cody's eyes open.

"Ted… fuck," Cody gazed hungrily at Ted. The blonde was on the bed, enjoying the show Cody was putting on, hand fisting his shaft jerkily. Cody was captivated. Ted was so enticing, the little mewls and grunts coming from his mouth dirty and lewd. "I need you to fuck me. Right now."

"I don't wanna hurt you, Baby-boy," Ted protested weakly as Cody straddled his hips, "Never wanna do that."

Cody took Ted's hand and guided it towards his entrance, "Feel how tight, how much I want you, Teddy," he shrieked the second Ted's plunged three fingers in him, imitating actual sex to the point that Cody found himself thrusting on Ted's hand with a depravity that astonished him. "_Ted!_ Ah, that feels soooo good!"

"Damn, baby, you're _tight_. You're gonna feel _amazing_ around my dick. You're not gonna walk for a week," Ted was growling, only making Cody hornier, as he twisted his finger around that warm cavern, finding Cody's prostrate. Cody screamed, not caring that he sounded like a whore.

"I'm gonna cum, Teddy," Cody warned, sweat beading his chest, "You have to stop. I don't want this to be over."

"We have all the time in the world," Ted said, but obeyed, withdrawing his fingers from Cody, "Let me just-"

Cody shook his head, crouching over Ted, the muscles in his legs straining, "I love you. I trust you," he said, not giving Ted to speak or to think, before he speared himself on Ted's cock. He muffled his cry of pain, stuffed to the very limits of his body with Ted's massive column of flesh as Ted ripped through his cherry.

"Baby…" Ted frowned and Cody had to force himself to smile reassuringly, "It's hurtin' you. We're stoppin'."

"Like hell we are!" Cody snapped, "Just…give me a minute. You're not exactly a small guy, Teddy," Cody said meaningfully, the pain beginning to ebb as he adjusted to the girth of Ted's cock. It felt _right_, he decided, once the burning sensation faded to be replaced by something strange but oh so gratifying. He'd never imagined that _this_ was what his friends ranted and raved about. That _this_ was so much better then sex with a woman. Because no woman could cause his _entire_ body to tingle.

"Cody!" Ted hissed as Cody began to wriggle his ass. "You fuckin' cock tease!"

Cody could barely think straight, rolling his hips, getting just the right angle that Ted's cock brushed against that spot in him that made him feel- And then Ted shifted and nailed him just right, "Fuck, it's so good!" Cody's whole body jerked as the feeling tore through him.

"Yeah?"

"So hot and thick inside me," Cody moaned, the words difficult to find to express the way he was feeling.

Ted rammed into Cody's ass, Cody meeting him stroke for stroke, the bed shaking underneath them. Ted slid his hand along the curve of Cody's hip to drift to his cock. He teased Cody with tenuous touches. Cody threw his head back and began to slam himself on Ted's cock. Incoherent babble spilled from his mouth. Ted couldn't believe that the _want yous, need yous, _and_ don't want to lose yous_ were anything more than that.

The euphoria came to a head, the sensations washing over them, and it was too much. The emotions, the physical feelings… "_Teddy, oh fuck, Teddy!"_ Cody yelled to the high heavens, inner muscles tightening vice like on Ted's cock, cum coating Ted's hand. "Oh, Ted, I fuckin' love you, I love you so much, I wanna- _Ah!_" he couldn't breathe, watching as Ted shuddered his way through his release, as he felt Ted's cum fill him, warm and wet.

Cody collapsed on Ted's chest, not caring about the mess between their bodies. He grunted as Ted pulled out of him, not voicing the discomfort, eyes sliding shut, listening to Ted's heart beat.

"Baby… This… I don't want you thinkin' this was a one time thing," Ted said, interrupting the post coitus silence, "I wanna do this forever."

"Really?" Cody's eyes fluttered open, baby blues full of hope. That wide eyed, totally open expression that said, 'I belong to you. I'm giving you everything I've got and then some.'

"I love you, Baby-boy."

"So, this wasn't just some elaborate plot to take my cherry?" Cody grinned, nuzzling against Ted's chest.

Ted rolled his eyes, "We all bet that Randy would pop it."

"Uh, who's we?"

"…I'll tell ya later," Ted promised, listening to Cody grumble sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're such a dweeb, Cody."

"You love it." Ted grinned, Cody drifting to sleep. Ted knew he'd have to clean them up; nothing was worse than dried cum but he supposed this was the best part about sleeping with his male best friend, now lover. That there would be no awkward morning after, there would be no note left on the bathroom mirror, there would be no texts or phone calls that told of rejection. He didn't have to pretend with Cody and that was quite possibly the main reason he'd fallen in love with the younger man.

That and Cody was damned gorgeous.


End file.
